


Kiss Me

by musicalmissme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Headcanon, M/M, Non AU, Short, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmissme/pseuds/musicalmissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really not that long. Basically they end up kissing for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

It’s not until he hears the laughter that he realizes what he is doing. He stills, face frozen in that adoring smile that he knows is on his face. His eyes twitch to the left, then to the right. Niall is standing in the doorway, hunched over and practically cackling with laughter. Tears in his eyes as he points at Louis. He giggles and throws out his hand in their direction, before turning and leaving the room.

“Was that Niall?” The green eyed boy looks at him innocently from under long curling black lashes.

“Yep.” Louis replies brightly, reaching out for Harry’s face. He squeezes the boy’s right cheek, thumb fitting into the dimple that appears at the sudden contact. The younger boy dips his head into the touch, closing his eyes and smiling so big it hurts Louis’ heart. 

“I love you Louis.” Harry says, eyes flicking open to rest on his face. Louis feels his face widen and he can’t stop the grin that spreads across his cheeks.

“And I you Curly.” He replies. Harry smile widens impossibly more and he animately jumps back into his story. Louis hears his words. The story of how his sister fell on the cake at his eighth birthday, but his mind is preoccupied. He can’t stop staring at this magnificent boy before him. He realizes he is still cupping Harry’s cheek, and he strokes his thumb back and forth softly. Harry doesn’t even blink and that’s when Louis realizes that he might have a problem.

Niall must be right. If this doesn’t even faze Harry, then Louis must do stuff like this entirely too often. But he can’t bring himself to stop. He scooches forward on the couch and removes his hand to wrap his arm around the taller boy’s neck. He hauls himself closer and practically into Harry’s lap. The younger boy stops talking, simply reaches out his arm and wraps it around Louis’ back, pulling him into his lap.

Louis gazes down at the face in front of him, reaching up with his left hand to cup the boy’s other cheek. Harry just smiles happily up at him and squeezes his waist. Louis’ gaze flits down to the perfect pink lips on the face in front of him. 

“Can I kiss you Curly?” Harry smiles even wider, licking his lips and gaze flicking down to Louis’ own.

“Of course Lou.” He says softly. Louis leans forward, eyes flitting back and forth between the boy’s lips and his eyes, which gaze back at him full of awe. 

He hears a sudden sound and leaps backwards. Someone crashes into the doorframe and a blushing Zayn falls into the room.

“Sorry. I’ll just…” Zayn says, grinning sheepishly. He dashes out of the room yelling, “LIAM.” 

Louis looks down at his hands and watches them twitch. He doesn’t dare look at the curly haired lad sitting next to him. He hears the younger boy clear his throat and his face flushes red. He peeks up from under his fringe to find Harry staring awkwardly across the room.

“Umm.” Louis starts to say. Harry looks over to him immediately, cheeks pink and hair disheveled from jumping so far back on the couch. “Should we…uhh watch the… uhh movie?”

“We could.” Harry replies. “Uhh, yeah… let’s.” They hear a loud groan and Niall leaps into the room.

“I am going to kill those two. Now just kiss already.” He says walking around to stand in front of them. “Or I’ll have to kill you too.” He adds on as an afterthought, hand running through his golden blonde locks.

Louis seeks out Harry again to find him blushing tremendously and staring at his lap resolutely. Something stirs within him.

“Oh shut up Niall.” He stands and walks along the edge of the couch, sitting down next to Harry. He reaches his hand up and cards it through the soft curls, pushing his fringe off of his forehead. Harry relaxes into his side, head coming to rest on his shoulder. “We are going to watch the movie.”

“OH MY GOD.” Niall shouts, running out of the room, ranting at the top of his Irish lungs. Louis pulls Harry closer, squeezing the boy to his side.

“I’m sorry Harry.”

“You… you are?” Harry asks nervously. Louis mentally slaps himself. And then he actually does.

“Not for trying to kiss you, just if you felt pressured or something. I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because I want to.”

“You… you… want to kiss me?” He whispers it into Louis’ neck and the hot breath on his throat has him squeezing even tighter.

“Only if you want to. Well that’s a lie. I always want to kiss you Curly. Just…” He feels Harry shifting under him and suddenly lips are pressed against his own. He sighs in contentment, opening his lips and sliding them against Harry’s. His hand tightens in Harry’s hair and Harry moans into his mouth. He gasps at the response and turns to straddle the younger boy. He presses his crotch forward and bites one of the plush pink pillows on his boy’s face.

Harry moans again, hands reaching around cautiously to grip Louis’ arse. He bucks back into the touch and Harry’s grip tightens, pulling him closer. Louis breaks off the kiss panting into Harry’s neck. Harry immediately latches onto Louis’ ear, sucking and biting and Louis groans, thrusting forward again.

“Mhhmm Harry…” he pants, “I’ve wanted…. you…. ohhh… practically… from the day… that we… met.” That seems to spark something in Harry, because he roughly pulls Louis face in front of his own.

“Fuck Louis. Why didn't you ever say something before?” Without giving him a chance to respond he mashes their lips together. Harry’s tongue licks across Louis' lips. Louis opens up immediately and grinds forward when their tongue’s slide together, moaning into the younger boy’s plush lips.

“Oops.” He says with a smirk when he pulls back again, breathing hard. Harry grins at him. Pulling him forward by the back of his head. Right before their lips meet again, he whispers, his breath blowing across Louis’ face.

“Hi.”

"Yes!" A voice shouts from just outside the room. A very Niall-sounding voice. They both laugh, leaning forward and sneaking their tongues into each other's mouths again.


End file.
